


No Choice Required.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, pre-snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's wrong?” Harry asked when Severus froze, failing to deliver their long-awaited first kiss at the last possible second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice Required.

**Title:** **No Choice Required.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **74** **:** **Forever**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** * Angst * **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “What's wrong?” Harry asked when Severus froze, failing to deliver their long-awaited first kiss at the last possible second. **  
A/N: PDF format at[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=433&key=PEKELEKE24a2614502becf2d066db9808d6111e1)  
**

 

**No Choice Required.**

“What's wrong?” Harry asked when Severus froze, failing to deliver their long-awaited first kiss at the last possible second. He'd braced himself for cold feet, but nothing could have prepared him for Severus' haunted answer:

“Lily.”

“Oh, god!”

“I thought I'd love her forever. I swore to myself that I would.”

“Severus...”

“She was meant to be my ' _always_ _'_ yet here I sit on her son's couch, intending to bugger him blind.”

“Mom would have hated to see you waste your ' _always_ ' on her. She wanted you to be happy.”

“I can't forget her, Harry."

“Then love us both, Severus.”

 


End file.
